<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“The main house can cope without me for a few days.” by icemakestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784931">“The main house can cope without me for a few days.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars'>icemakestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saki is ill, and Akito wonders if she will be capable of helping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanajima Saki/Sohma Akito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“The main house can cope without me for a few days.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>This was strange, something completely out of the comfort bubble which Akito had become accustomed to. Her entire life had been spent being waited on by maids and Hatori and anyone else who Akito could order. That had all changed when the curse broke; she had changed, and Akito was determined to prove that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t need to stay, Aa-chan.” Saki coughed, nose red and eyes swollen. Akito wondered if she would ever get used to that nickname, if the sheer presence of the other woman would ever not cause her heart to race.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akito had been ill her entire life, but love was not a disease that her body was prepared for, and Akito felt her face flush.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The main house can cope without me for a few days.” She was already preparing tea as she spoke, trying to recall what Kureno had done for her when she had been suffering with a fever. “Hatori will let me know if any major problems occur, and I have work to do here whilst you rest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Saki offered a weak smile, too sick to argue. By the time Akito had made her tea, she was asleep, and Akito was careful when she lowered herself down onto the mattress next to her girlfriend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She took Saki’s hand, black nail polish chipping in places, and was careful not to wake her. Simply watching the other woman sleep was a pleasure that Akito had not been expecting, and it made things easier, in a way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was still uncomfortable for Akito when the room fell silent and she realised that she was alone. But being with Saki felt natural, as though it was what Akito has been waiting for, and all the years where she had felt uncomfortable or out of place fell away. Saki made her better, and now Akito would return the favour.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The road ahead was long, and not without issues, but Akito tried to feel confident, to hold the darkness at bay. It was ironic that a woman who dressed all in black could fill Akito with so much light, but that was just one of the reasons why Akito loved her so much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feeling herself slipping into sleep, Akito settled down, resigning herself to work tomorrow instead. Even with that, her focus was on Saki, always was really, and Akito made a list of herbal remedies which she could make in the morning, letting those thoughts soothe her as she curled against Saki’s warmth and fell into a peaceful sleep.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>